One type of circuit which includes two or more amplifiers coupled by switched capacitors is a switched capacitor biquadratic amplifier circuit such as is used widely in switched capacitor filter circuits. A generalized circuit of this type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,227 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to P. E. Fleischer and K. R. Laker and assigned to the same assignee as is the present invention. There is a need for improving the performance of the two amplifiers since their performance is very significant in determining the overall operating limitations of the circuit, i.e., the frequency range or bandwidth.